Innocence
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Un extraño concurso de belleza, un soborno, y en el medio alguien intentando hacer de Cupido. AAML (reto pokeshipper)


_Innocence_

_..._

- ¡Realmente te ves muy bien!

- ¡Más que bien!

- De veras si no tuviera a Drew... ¡Me enamoraría de ti!

- Oye May no digas cosas como esa, me da nauseas.

- ¡Pero si es la verdad!

Se oyó un fuerte suspiro y luego un golpe seco -¿Me pueden explicar otra vez porque estoy haciendo esto?- la voz femenina curiosamente provenía de un delgado joven pelirrojo que cruzado de brazos con expresión intimidante veía al trío de chicas que persistían en girar a su alrededor, mostrándole diferentes combinaciones de prendas masculinas -¿Cuando podría haberlo hecho alguna de ustedes?

- ¡Oh vamos Misty! ¡Te ves _tan _genial...!

- ¡Eso no está ayudando Dawn!

- Pero de veras _Mist_, eres la única de nosotras que se ve sexy siendo hombre.

- … Y además ¡Tienes estilo!

- Espero que eso no haya sido un cumplido -se miró en el espejo frente a ella antes de volverse indignada al resto -Porque de verdad ¡No me están ayudando!

Dawn sonrió con cierta malicia mientras cruzaba las manos tras su espalda y se inclinaba revelando su semblante astuto -Creo que no necesito decirte que también dispongo de _cierta _imagen que estoy segura de que no quieres que nadie la vea... ¿verdad?

- ¡C-claroo q-que no! ¡Lo haré...!

- Eso pensé.

- Algún día tendrás que mostrarnos con qué estás chantajeándola.

- ¡Ni lo sueñen!

- Oye, ya cálmate gyarados...

La forma asesina en que miró a la pobre castaña quien inocentemente había hablado, hizo que las otras dos rieran sin remedio. Dawn le pellizcó la mejilla:

- Jejeje a pesar de todo, te ves muy bien Mist.

La muchacha -o muchacho- en cuestión vestía unos jeans anchos de color negro y una camiseta gris petroleo, su cabello lucia corto (aunque ligeramente largo para un chico), además su piel era muy blanca, y eso resaltaba aún más por la ropa sombría que llevaba puesta.

- Quizás debamos cortarle el cabello- sugirió la chica rubia mientras se giraba viéndola con el ceño fruncido, e ignorando el intercambio de palabras de las otras tres.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes Serena!- se defendió la aludida sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

- Pues yo creo que sería _más _creíble.

- No hay necesidad de llegar a los extremos- May sonrió olvidando el enojo anterior -Lo solucionaremos con esto- y rápidamente colocó una gorra negra en la cabeza de su amiga -¡Listo! ¿Que opinan?

- Demasiado _dark _para mi gusto- Dawn volvió con una chaqueta azul y se la colocó en los hombros. Luego retrocedió para ver el efecto general y asintió entusiasmada -Ahora si ¡De verdad te ves muy guapa Mist!

- ¡Ya córtenla con eso!

- Ahora Misty, ya te he dicho que no puedes hablar usando ese tono de voz, se nota a leguas que eres una chica...

- Pues hola May... ¡Soy una chica!- exclamó frustrada antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos -Explíquenme porque estoy haciendo esto...

- Es un favor que le haces a tus amigas a quienes _adoras_...

- … Y además eres la única de nosotras que puede pasar por hombre...

- … Para espiar a los chicos en ese dichoso concurso de belleza masculina...

Misty soltó un suspiro de frustración y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo - ¿Porque tengo que ir yo si son _sus _novios los que están ahí...?

- Ya hemos hablado de eso Mist, sería muy sospechoso si alguna de nosotras lo hiciera, además haríamos el ridículo. Tú _eres _actriz...

- No intentes sobornarme Dawn.

- No estoy sobornándote, si lo hiciera puedo subir_ cierta_ imagen a internet y...

- ¡Ok, ya entendí, deja de hacer eso...!

- Yo sé que te mueres por ver a Ash, así que solo te estamos dando un empujón- May rió discretamente, obviando o ignorando la cara furiosa de Serena.

- ¡Cómo si Ash quisiera verla a ella!- exclamó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

- Exactamente.

- Pues si es tan exactamente como dices, no hay ningún problema en que vayas, después de todo eres la única que no tiene nada que perder si llega a hacer el ridículo.

- Claaaro Dawn, porque mi carrera se verá muy beneficiada si esto se sale de control.

- Será más publicidad para ti y para el gimnasio. Además que esto no puede salir mal. Lo planeamos Serena y yo, y sabes que nosotras siempre, _siempre_, logramos la perfección en todo lo que hacemos.

La pelirroja volvió a suspirar rendida, bajó los hombros -Está bien...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Puedes decirlo más fuerte que no te oímos?- Serena sonrió palmeándole el hombro.

Misty la miró ceñuda y volteó la cara en dirección opuesta, el resto tan solo rió de buen humor.

- Yo realmente deseo saber de quien habrá sido la malsana idea de hacer un concurso de belleza para elegir al hombre más guapo de la entidad pokémon... - Dawn se cruzó de brazos con expresión aburrida.

- ¿Y de quien más pudo ser? ¡Estoy segura de que Agatha y Lorelei tuvieron mucho que ver...! Ambas deben estar muy necesitadas de ver un poco de carne...

- ¡May!- Serena la cortó con reprobación mientras le daba un golpe seco en la cabeza

- Más allá de lo que piensen me parece una idea muy original.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo- Misty asintió tranquilamente -Solo que no estoy de acuerdo en... ¡PARTICIPAR COMO CONCURSANTE...!

- Ya hemos esclarecido eso, y además no queremos que ninguna depravada se acerque a nuestros chicos, vaya uno a saber que tipo de cosas pervertidas esas dos le pedirán a Ash, Drew o Paul...

- … pues vayan ustedes a cuidarlos...

- Y no olvidemos que Brock, Gary, Ritchie y los demás también estarán ahí.

- Esos pueden cuidarse tranquilamente por si mismos -Dawn asintió -Solo no dejes que ninguna loca se acerque a mi novio, Paul sabe que estaré vigilándolo de cerca...

- Con su humor dudo que alguna chica corra el riesgo de saludarlo siquiera- Serena rio discretamente -Me preocupa Ash, él es tan ingenuo que...

- Ash no es ingenuo- Misty la interrumpió mirándola directamente, era curioso pero desde esa posición su rostro tenía un suave encanto masculino que hizo que la otra extrañamente se sonrojara -Lo conoces tan poco.

Serena infló las mejillas para responder, pero viendo que la tormenta se avecinaba, May cambió radicalmente de tema -¿Quien crees que ganará Mist?

- Ojalá no sea ninguno de ellos.

- ¡Eres muy mala! ¡Tú porque secretamente deseas que Ash gane!

- ¡P-por supuesto que no...! ¡Esto es una tontería!

- Tontería o no- Dawn peliizcó las mejillas de la abochornada pelirroja -De veras te ves muy sexy Mist, lo que falta es que tú ganes ese ridículo concurso.

- ¡YA CÁLLATE!

./././.

El gimnasio de Pewter era el lugar encargado para semejante concurso que juntaba a los hombres más guapos y vistosos del entorno pokémon, vale decir que filas y filas de chicas se veían por cuadras enteras buscando adquirir una entrada para el afamado evento que sería al dia siguiente, pero como nadie quería quedarse afuera la venta de boletos había empezado temprano, así como la inscripción para los últimos lugares.

- Aún no hemos pensado un nombre apropiado para _él_...

- ¿Que tiene de malo mi idea de que se llame _Misto_?

- Ignorando a May, ¿alguna idea?- Dawn palmeó la cabeza de la aludida quien se quejó ruidosamente.

- Sí, que dejemos esta estupidez y volvamos a casa, o al menos _yo _pueda volver a mi casa...- Misty acotó haciendo un puchero.

- Hazlo, pero recuerda que dispongo de cierta imagen que en menos de diez segundos puedo subir a la red e inundar todos los servidores...

- Está bien, está bien. No hay necesidad de ser ruda- la pelirroja alzó las palmas en derrota.

- Eso me está dando curiosidad Dawn ¿que diablos es eso que Misty no quiere que nadie vea?- Serena abrió sus ojos azules con interrogación -¿Es una imagen prohibida?

Dawn rió con cierta intriga -Quizás.

- Ya basta, prometí hacer esta estupidez- Misty se palmeó las mejillas rojas mientras las otras reían discretamente -Terminemos de una vez.

- Un nombre... ¿Que tal Eren?

- ¡Arceus, Serena eso está genial!

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Te gusta Mist?- Dawn se volvió a la aludida -Es bonito y simple, mucho mejor que Misto.

- ¡Oye!

- Si me gusta, ni que fuera tan importante.

- Pues si lo es. Ahora repasemos los detalles -May tomó la palabra -Te llamas Eren tienes veinte años y eres oriundo de Johto, eres mi primo lejano de parte de padre y además eres entrenador de pokémon tipo insectos...

- ¿_Qué_...? ¿Es una broma, cierto? ¡No hay forma en el que vaya a hacer algo como eso!

- Ya cálmate ¿quieres? Es solo para la presentación, no será necesaria la compañía de ningún pokémon.

- Aunque para estar seguras podríamos pedir prestado algún insecto...

- No gracias- la pobre pelirroja se había puesto lívida -Dejen de torturarme, suficiente sacrificio tendré que hacer metiéndome en este concurso.

- Lo disfrutarás Mist- May le guiñó el ojo y agregó por lo bajo de modo que solo ella pudiera oírla -Tendrás la fortuna de estar en medio de chicos guapos, procura hacerte una buena imagen mental de Ash ¿está bien?

Sin embargo ella no respondió, gruñó audiblemente apretando la mandíbula, obviamente estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no estallar.

- Aquí tienes: tu pase, credencial, y una maleta llena de ropa. Procura tener tu celular e identificación siempre contigo...- Dawn le extendió el bulto que había estado a su lado todo el día.

- ¿Porque tanta ropa?

- Es todo lo que pude conseguir de parte de Max, como él no fue invitado a concursar...

- ¿¡Max lo sabe!?

- Tuve que decírselo, no podíamos ir a comprar ropa masculina, los chicos sospecharían. Y mi hermano nos hizo el favor, dijo que cualquier cosa que necesites se la pidas a él. Si bien no va a participar, le rogué nos ayudara con esto.

- ¿Que no era más sencillo enviarlo a él a investigar en primer lugar?

- Ya deja de quejarte _Eren_, así es más divertido.

- Bueno, Serena y yo iremos a inscribirlo. Nos vemos aquí en una hora.

./././.

_'¿Porque estoy haciendo esto?'_

Misty suspiró con aire cansado mientras se veía en el reflejo de un vidrio. Se había quedado sola allí en uno de los múltiples pasillos, mientras decenas de hombres jóvenes iban y venían apenas reparando en ella, cargando sus maletas, dirigiéndose a los vestidores asignados. Ella alzó la vista y volvió a observarse en el reflejo débil, intentando reconocer su apariencia.

La ropa le quedaba en extremo grande, aunque como era parte de la moda usar prendas extra grandes no le quedaba del todo mal, aunque acentuaba su cuerpo delgado (y escondía sus curvas) el pantalón negro de antes, con una cadena plateada colgando de un lado, y una camiseta a rayas, acompañada de la chaqueta azul y la gorra negra que aplastaba su cabello, y cuya visera escondía parcialmente sus ojos. No llevaba una gota de maquillaje (y no es que usualmente lo hiciera) pero su rostro limpio, jugaba un papel trascendental donde los rasgos femeninos predominaban al cien por ciento sobre un semblante que luchaba por ser varonil. Aunque si seguía frunciendo los labios de esa forma, sin duda su aspecto era más ambiguo.

_'¿Porque estoy haciendo esto...?' _se preguntó por milésima vez cerrando los puños y sintiéndose en extremo ridícula. Luego recordó que Dawn tenía algo que le pertenecía (y que la avergonzaba) y que no dudaría en exponerlo al mundo sin importarle el daño que causara. Y eso sin duda ameritaba perder a su mejor amigo, y la amistad frágil que había hecho con la novia de este.

- Hey ¿necesitas ayuda? Pareces perdido.

Jamás imaginó que pudiera escuchar su voz _tan _pronto. Es decir, cabía la posibilidad de encontrárselo allí, pero no esperaba que fuera ya. Se volvió frunciendo el ceño, enfrentando no una cara conocida (como pensó en primer lugar) sino tres rostros que la miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro con actitud solícita.

Misty debió encontrar la voz en las profundidades de su garganta, y también recordar que supuestamente no los conocía.

- Ahm no, solo estaba mirando el paisaje...- admitió con una voz grave, la que usualmente usaba a la hora de los combates en el gimnasio, sumado a que hizo todo lo posible para que saliera rasposa y en tono de barítono.

- ¿El paisaje?

Luego de que dijo eso se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado. Maldijo internamente su elección de palabras e intento remediarlo con algo obvio.

- Es la primera vez que estoy en esta ciudad.

- ¡Oh! ¿Eres un turista?- el pelinegro sonrió enormemente y le extendió la mano con amabilidad -Soy Ash Ketchum, y ellos son Drew y Paul- señaló a los otros dos por sobre su hombro, quienes apenas retribuyeron al gesto.

Miró directamente al par restante dándose cuenta que el mas serio no le quitaba la vista de encima. Sus pupilas oscuras la taladraban con atención, de modo tal que no pudo evitar sonrojarse como tonta.

_'¡Arceus! ¿Paul me habrá reconocido? ¿Porqué está viéndome de esa forma...?'_

- ¡Eren, aquí estás!- sonó una voz familiar a un costado, antes de que alguien la tomara del brazo con fuerza, evitando que dijera algo. La persona se materializó en un muchacho de gafas que muy sonriente se ubicó a su lado, casi escudándola de las miradas penetrantes de los otros.

- ¿Max? No sabía que vendrías.

- Eh si, hola Ash. Vine a acompañar a mi primo- la señaló rápidamente -Es la primera vez que viene a esta zona de Kanto, y...

- ¿Es tu primo?- Drew intervino con extrañeza, colgó de lado contrario su mochila y se aproximó al par -May no me dijo nada de que un pariente suyo participaría en esta tontería...

- Ya sabes lo despistada que es mi hermana- Max se rascó la nuca nervioso -Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos...

- ¿Y como te llamas? Tienes boca supongo- Paul se inclinó como si con eso pudiera parecer más intimidante -¿Sabes? Tu rostro se me hace conocido ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

_'¡Lo sabía...!'_

Ella tomó aire y alzó la barbilla, el gesto hizo que Max la soltara -Soy Eren Wild, primo lejano de May y Max por parte de padre. Vivo en Olivine y es la primera vez que vengo a esta parte de Kanto...

- Paul deja de molestar al chico- Ash intervino siempre sonriente, se volvió a él -Bienvenido a Pewter Eren, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en avisarnos.

- Por supuesto será un placer ayudar al pequeño primo de mi novia- se le unió Drew dando una fuerte palmada al hombro de la pelirroja que se tambaleó levemente.

- Eh muchas gracias- se inclinó en un claro saludo y se alejó tras Max que nerviosamente le tironeaba la manga de la chaqueta cargando su maleta, instándole que se apurara -Con permiso...

Se volvió al chico que la llevaba casi a rastras, se apresuró a seguirlo por el largo pasillo, sin voltear la cabeza.

- ¿Max que haces aquí? Por lo que sabía...

- May me confió lo que te habían obligado a hacer- la miró por un segundo sin dejar de tirar de ella – No podía dejar que esas tres te controlaran así.

- Ellas no están controlándome, solo...

- Es una tontería, te creía más inteligente Misty.

La aludida se mordió el labio, y de un tirón se soltó, pero siguió caminando a la par -No preciso tu lástima.

- Siempre tan orgullosa ¿eh?- bromeó con cierto nerviosismo -No es lástima, vine para ayudarte, esto es una locura si Agatha o Lorelei te descubren...

- Lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí. Y pondré lo mejor de mí para salir ilesa de esta charada- suspiró con resignación, luego miró por sobre su hombro -Será difícil con ellos dentro.

- Difícil pero no imposible.

- ¿Y a donde me llevas?

- Se supone que dispones de un _camar__í__n_ para poder cambiarte antes de cada presentación.

- Oh... supongo que lo olvidé.

- ...Lo malo es que tendrás que compartir espacio.

- ¡No me digas!- la cara de horror que Misty puso fue cómica, Max no pudo evitar reírse un buen rato- Eso es malo...

- Supongo que son detalles que tus amiguitas no te dieron- le indicó con un gesto que doblara hacia la derecha -Es aquí- abrió una puerta sin mayor preámbulo y esperó que ella entrara.

Era una habitación normal, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, con dos divanes invitantes, y un par de espejos incrustados en la pared, además un armario grande ubicado junto a la ventana.

- Tienes suerte, puedes guardar tus cosas antes de que tu compañero llegue- Max dejó la maleta en uno de los sillones -Los vestuarios se encuentran al otro lado del pasillo, aunque no te recomiendo ir, intenta tomar tus baños en _otro _horario...

- Lo sé- Misty se quitó la gorra y se desordenó su corto cabello -Esto es un desastre...- gimió teatralmente.

- Así si pareces una chica- Max ocultó una risita -Supongo que hay ciertos detalles que no se pueden ocultar- ella se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó en el sillón que había escogido para si.

- Realmente lo intento.

- Quizás deberías dejar de intentar y simplemente dejar que todo fluya- metió la mano en el bolsillo de su jean y extrajo un móvil rosado -Ten.

- ¿Que haces con mi teléfono?- preguntó espantada, tomándolo y aferrándolo contra su pecho.

- Dawn me lo dio, me dijo que te agende mi número. Así que ya lo tienes, llámame ante cualquier eventualidad, yo seré tu guardaespaldas aca dentro.

Dejó de apretar el móvil y lo guardó en su jean -Gracias Max, lo más probable es que te moleste apenas salgas de la habitación.

- Solo intenta no ser demasiado amistosa, ni demasiado ruda con tu compañero. No queremos que él se entere de que eres una niña ¿verdad?- sonrió y de pronto estiró sus brazos en el aire -Será mejor que me vaya, May y las demás deben estar frenéticas.

- Gracias Max.

- No tienes que agradecer, cualquier cosa que necesites no tienes más que llamarme- le hizo un corto saludo y salió de la habitación.

Misty suspiró audiblemente al quedarse sola, recorrió con la vista el resto del lugar no sabiendo que hacer primero. Luego de algunos segundos alcanzó la maleta y la abrió decidiéndose por poner en orden la ropa que había llevado. Con la prisa dejó que Dawn y May le armaran el equipaje y de pronto sintió verdadero terror de lo que pudiera encontrar. Pero verdaderamente su miedo fue infundado, la ropa de Max era de su agrado, clásica y para nada llamativa.

Terminó de guardar todo en un lado del closet que había escogido para si, y ya sintiéndose más cómoda se dejó caer en uno de los sillones sentándose sobre éste al estilo indio. Sin nada que hacer sacó su celular del bolsillo de su jean y se dispuso a mandarle un _whatsapp _a Dawn, pues como lo suponía tenía como diez mensajes de ésta preguntándole como estaba.

- Interesante color para un móvil.

Misty levantó la vista de la pantalla notando a un sonriente joven rubio de anteojos que la miraba desde la puerta con su mochila colgada del hombro. Espantada se dio cuenta que no lo había oído entrar.

- Oh, es que... no es mío- replicó apresuradamente. Tendría que responderle a Dawn en otro momento, guardó a toda prisa el teléfono en el bolsillo y se levantó de un salto buscando la gorra negra y poniéndosela -Es de mi prima...

- No tienes que darme explicaciones- volvió a sonreír y apoyó su equipaje en el suelo -Cada quien es libre de hacer lo que le plazca así que descuida.

Misty lo miró con atención, estaba segura de haber visto a este chico en algún lado, claro que no podía exteriorizar eso en palabras.

- La verdad no sé que hago en este concurso, mi hermana menor me anotó sin mi consentimiento- explicó el chico riendo mientras se apenaba -Supongo que es otro de sus desesperados intentos de buscarme novia.

_'¡Eso es! ¿Su nombre era...? estoy segura de que Ash me lo presentó en algún momento...'_

La mente de la pelirroja no dejaba de trabajar maldiciendo su suerte. Parecía que en ningún lugar podría estar a salvo de las garras del joven maestro, pues en todos lados habría de encontrarse con alguien que lo conociera. Al parecer Ash era más sociable de lo que recordaba.

- Supongo que es algo común que las hermanas hacen- le devolvió la sonrisa -Y te entiendo me pasa lo mismo...

- ¿También tienes hermanas?

- Eh... sí.

- ¿Y también te buscan novia?

Rió levemente -Algo así.

- Bueno, al menos somos compañeros de infortunio- se acercó a ella extendiéndole la mano -Soy Clemont, creo que no me he presentado.

- ¡Oh!- Misty se sorprendió. Ahora estaba completamente segura de haberlo visto antes. Le devolvió la sonrisa -Soy M... ¡Eren! ¡Eren Wild!

El rubio la miró arqueando una ceja, si notó algo extraño en su comportamiento no dijo palabra, ella le estrechó la mano con fuerza, como se supone harían los hombres.

- Espero nos llevemos bien- manifestó con su intento de voz masculina. Claro que al unir sus palmas fue obvia la descomunal diferencia entre ambos. La mano de Clemont era grande y áspera mientras que la de ella era pequeña y suave, sonrojándose como tonta, rompió el gesto y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

- Si no sonaría tan extraño diría: por favor cuida de mí.

Misty se ruborizó todavía más. De verdad él estaba tratándola como si fuera una chica ¿la habría descubierto?

- Pero como eso suena demasiado raro solo diré: te deseo suerte en la competencia- la animó el rubio dándole la espalda para acomodar sus cosas en el espacio que le quedaba -Pese a que tengas un móvil rosa.

Y diciendo eso rió significativamente y guardó silencio.

Por dentro ella se maldijo por no haber dejado el teléfono oculto.

./././.

Misty estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras estaba detrás de la gran cortina púrpura junto con decenas de chicos que esperaban su turno de caminar por la pasarela. Estaba visiblemente de mal humor, no con su compañero de camarín, Clemont había resultado ser un muchacho excelente y muy correcto. Misty en un principio había tenido cierta aprensión de encontrarse en alguna situación vergonzosa o bizarra, pero el rubio era un modelo de caballero y cortesía. Como si inconscientemente supiera que ella era una chica... aunque se guardó de indagarla, y hacía como si nada ocurriera.

El enojo no era con él, sino con la estúpida secretaria o manager del concurso que había ido a llevarle la muda de ropa que usaría para la primer pasada (que era de ropa informal) ella se sentía segura con lo que May y las demás habían escogido, pero de buenas a primeras habían cambiado las reglas y ahora debía vestirse con lo que sea que le habían dado.

Y Misty odió fervorosamente el nuevo cambio, el cual consistía en un jean blanco y una camisa turquesa, exacta al color indiscutido de sus ojos. Y tras cambiarse en el baño y mirarse desde todas las direcciones en el espejo, la obvia verdad saltaba a la vista; ese pantalón no hacía más que incrementar sus piernas largas, y la camisa resaltaba increíblemente sus ojos. Su apariencia general era ambigua por completo. Y a eso había que sumarle que debía presentarse descalza... con sus pies que también eran muy pequeños.

_'Esto terminará muy mal...' _se dijo mientras veía como la hilera empezaba a mermar conforme los jóvenes iban haciendo sus presentaciones. Muchos de ellos la habían mirado con curiosidad (algunos otros con admiración) y los cuchicheos se extendía más allá de ella.

De pronto un rostro conocido vino a saludarla desde el frente.

- Eren ¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Ash ketchum- el recién llegado se señaló con una sonrisa mientras le hablaba.

Y Misty no pudo evitar mirarlo a su pesar; también vestía jeans, azules en su caso, y una camisa a cuadros. Se veía terriblemente informal, y muy bien para su gusto.

- Hola- _'Como si pudiera olvidarme de ti...' _-¿Ya hiciste tu pasada?

- Nop, me toca en un momento, ¿qué número tienes? déjame verlo por un minuto.

Ella le enseñó la cinta que colgaba de su muñeca; tenía el 142, y él 143. Obviamente debían desfilar juntos.

- Bueno, parece que seremos compañeros- siguió diciendo Ash mientras se despeinaba el cabello.

- ¿Estás nervioso?- no pudo evitar preguntar al ver los signos que conocía tan bien.

- Algo, no me gustan este tipo de eventos- ella arqueó la ceja con escepticismo -Pero mis amigas me insistieron. ¿Que hay de ti?

- Igual, aunque en mi caso no solo me insistieron. Practicamente me obligaron.

Él rió -No pareces una persona fácil de convencer, tienes carácter.

Misty se sonrojó, era tonto, pero no podía frenar el calor que se extendía por sus mejillas. Inconscientemente se palmeó el cabello (tampoco le habían permitido usar la gorra) y rogó para que su bochorno cesara.

- Te ves bien, no tienes de que preocuparte- oyó que agregaba, pero él ya le daba la espalda preparándose.

De pronto quedaban solo ellos dos, y la cortina se abrió en todo su esplendor.

_- Y aquí tenemos a los participantes 142 y 143 ¡Ash ketchum y Eren Wild! ¿Porque no los recibimos con un gran aplauso...? jueces tengan listas sus paletas para votar..._

Y a Misty no le quedó otra más que alzar la barbilla, tragarse su vergüenza y caminar tras él con una seguridad que no tenía.

./././.

El primer desfile había sido horrible, bochornoso. No solo por las cientos de chicas que gritaron frenéticas cuando la vieron (al parecer poco les importó su aspecto andrógino), sino porque su trío de amigas no fueron la excepción, hicieron tal bullicio que Ash volteó a verla en varias ocasiones, sorprendido de que además de alentarlo a él, también tuvieran otro favorito.

Pero lo peor no terminó ahí, lo peor vino después cuando descubrió a sus tres hermanas mayores como parte del jurado, junto a Lorelei, Agatha, Bruno (¿Bruno?) y el profesor Oak (¿Que diablos hacía el profesor Oak en un evento femenino?)

Su puntaje no fue tan malo, de hecho fue mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque no igualó el de Ash. Sus hermanas la miraron con ojo critico, consultándose entre ellas y para su sorpresa fueron las que más alto punto le dieron. Ya habría tiempo para reírse, moría por decirle a esas tres que era a ella a quien habían calificado con tanta soltura, y a quien le habían sonreído con suma coquetería.

- No sabía que también conocías a esas dos- dijo la amable voz a su lado mientras bebía agua de una botella que una muchacha del concurso le había alcanzado muy solícita.

La misma chica le ofreció una a ella también. La cual le arrebató con rabia al ver el apetito mal disimulado con el que miraba a su amigo.

- Si, las conozco- respondió sorbiendo profundamente, buscando calmar los espasmos que todavía la recorrían. De pronto bajó la botella -Debió sentirse bonito que tu novia te apoye en esto ¿verdad? Es algo así como tu fan número uno.

Ash dejó de beber de golpe, y tosió ruidosamente -¿Te refieres a la chica rubia que estaba junto a tu prima?

- Ajá, te veía con mucha admiración.

- Ahhhh, Serena no es mi novia. Es mi mejor amiga.

Eso hizo que Misty casi escupiera el liquido que tenía en la boca -Por lo que vi yo creía que...

- No tengo novia- se encogió de hombros -De momento no necesito ninguna chica que esté controlándome.

_'¿Así? Me encantaría saber la opinión de Serena al respecto...'_

- Ey Ashy boy, buen comienzo- lo interrumpió otra voz conocida que retumbó a un costado. Gary Oak estaba acercándose a ellos, vestido de negro y con su cabello engominado hacia atrás -Aunque esos puntos se irán a mi favor en cuanto ponga un pie en la pasarela.

- Me encanta tu humildad Oak- le respondió el moreno riendo de lado.

Gary iba a responder cuando reparó en ella que hacía lo posible por pasar desapercibida, se le acercó con el mismo aire confiado de siempre.

- Así que tú eres la 'persona' de la que todos hablan...

- ¿P-persona?- moduló soltando un respingo.

- ¿Eres modelo publicitario? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces un niño.

- No soy modelo, tengo veinte años- declaró alzando ligeramente la voz, intentando no sonar demasiado aguda.

Pero Gary era más alto que ella y dobló el tronco para enfrentarla -Te llamaré _baby face_.

- ¿Ahhhh? ¿Porque?

- Deja de molestarlo Gary, Eren es nuevo en la ciudad.

- ¿En serio? Como siempre Ash saliendo en defensa de los más débiles... deséame suerte _baby face_, es mi turno. Nos vemos- levantó la mano a modo de saludo y se fue sin esperar que le respondieran.

- Perdona a Gary, es un poco presuntuoso pero no es malo.

Eso llenó de escepticismo a la pobre chica ¿Desde cuando Ash defendía a su rival?

Encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa, ella dio algunos pasos -Estoy cansado, me voy a mi camarín para descansar antes de la segunda presentación.

- Es una buena idea, creo que haré lo mismo. Hasta entonces.

/././

- ¿Entonces como te fue en la primera pasada? Cuando volví vi que estabas durmiendo , así que no quise despertarte- Clemont se alisó el cabello con los dedos y se ajustó los lentes -Oí que tienes muchas admiradoras.

- Son mis amigas – se apresuró a rectificar -Aunque no seré coronado rey del evento, creo que me ganaré un buen lugar como _princeso_.

El rubio se echó a reír ante su elección de palabras. Y agregó -Se dice que hay cuatro favoritos: Ash ketchum, Gary Oak, Drew Hayden y tú.

- ¿En verdad?- rió nerviosa.

- ¿No estás habituado a ser el centro de atención, cierto?- ella negó con la cabeza -Sin embargo, creo que harías un muy buen desempeño baby face.

- ¡Tú también!

- Oh perdona. Es difícil no seguir las costumbres- alzó las manos en un gesto de disculpa, luego se alejó acomodándose las solapas del traje gris que vestía; era la hora de la ronda de ropa formal y de etiqueta. Todos lucían muy elegantes, y el rubio no era la excepción - ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Mi corbata está bien?

- Luces genial Clemont, estoy segura de que las chicas de allá afuera aullarán en cuanto te vean.

Él sonrió con tristeza -La chica que me gusta tiene ojos para otro, y él es tan genial que no puedo culparlo.

_'¡Arcus! ¿Será quien yo creo?'_

- Ve, de verdad te ves estupendo.

En respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa sincera. Misty lo observó tomar su lugar en la fila, era el siguiente en 'desfilar'. Ella se acercó al espejó que había a un lado y se aflojó la corbata azul que amenazaba con ahorcarla; vestía un traje de trerciopelo negro, costosísimo y hecho casi a medida, una camisa blanca, y el cabello peinado prolijamente hacia un costado. La muchacha misma se había hecho el nudo de la corbata, pero de repente sentía que estaba asfixiándole. Lo desanudó y con paciencia volvió a armarlo hasta que quedó perfecto. Se acomodó el cabello que con tanto gel que se había puesto ahora si parecía extremadamente corto. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un par de anteojos falsos que le habían dado como accesorio para su atuendo. Suspirando los elevó a la altura de los ojos y se los puso, no tenían graduación así que no le molestaba en absoluto. Dándose una ojeada más descubrió que en efecto parecía otra persona.

Y le parecía en extremo curioso e intimidante no reconocerse.

Dio un giro sobre sus talones y de frente se encontró con Ash que estaba varios pasos atrás luchando con su propia corbata. Él también vestía todo de negro (traje y camisa) solo el lazo carmesí de su cuello era la nota de color. En conjunto su apariencia era elegante e inquietante.

Ella volvió a darse la vuelta con la intención de huir lo más rápido posible.

- Ehm... disculpa ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?

El corazón se le fue a los pies, se giró con gesto aburrido.

- ¡Oh, eres tú Eren! No te había reconocido. Arceus que elegancia-bromeó acercándose con las puntas del lazo en las manos -Ayúdame con esta corbata... realmente empiezo a odiar el no haberle prestado atención antes, normalmente es mi madre o alguna de mis amigas quienes hacen esto por mí.

- No es una gran ciencia- refirió ella entre dientes con su voz grave, mientras se ponía en puntas de pie y procedía a hacer el bien conocido nudo. Y quizás no puso demasiada atención en lo extremadamente cerca que estaban, cuando alzó la vista se llevó la sorpresa de ver esos ojos marrones clavados en su rostro con expresión incierta. Un ligero rubor le cruzaba la nariz y de pronto Misty advirtió como el chico soltaba un suave respingo como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo -¿Que ocurre?- preguntó neutral sosteniendo la corbata hecha en su mano, iba a acomodarla bajo las solapas del saco pero ante la reacción de su compañero se detuvo en plena acción.

- ¡Ah, nada!- Ash retrocedió bruscamente y procedió a acomodar su atuendo, buscando con eso esconder su abrupto rubor -Gracias por la ayuda.

- De nada- respondió dándole la espalda, luego se giró una vez más. Él estaba mirándola -Apúrate que nos toca hacer la presentación.

- Ah... si, ya voy.

./././.

Ash había estado terriblemente nervioso mientras caminaba detrás de ella a lo largo de la pasarela, técnicamente debían llegar al centro y en perfecta sincronía desprender sus chaquetas y quitárselas con galantería para la euforia de la platea femenina, pero el joven no hizo ni uno ni lo otro. Dejó que su compañero tuviera todo el crédito poniendo histerico al publico en general.

Y eso le valió varios puntos menos. Estaba tan aturdido que también trastabilló un par de veces (sin llegar a caer por supuesto), en contraste con su pareja que se notó muy seguro de si y extremadamente presuntuoso al lanzar un beso al aire desatando un griterío por parte de quienes ahora se proclamaban sus fans. También había que ver a las miembros del jurado que parecía completamente embelesadas con el pelirrojo, lo cual como todos sabemos era bastante risible.

Cuando volvieron a la comodidad de la antesala, donde otros chicos estaban preparándose para salir, Ash siguió de largo sin decir palabra, y se perdió por el corredor hacia su camarín. Misty recién ahí fue capaz de suspirar ruidosamente, se quitó los anteojos y se palmeó las mejillas. Recién estaba tomando conciencia de su _acting _durante el desfile. Sus amigas lucían frenéticas y tranquilamente podían pasar por fangirls desquiciadas.

Sintió que algo vibraba en el bolsillo contrario de su chaqueta, y metió la mano sacando su móvil rosado. Se fue hacia la esquina del salón, amparada por la debil luz, miró a su alrededor cerciorándose de que se encontraba a solas (o lo más sola que podía considerando que había muchachos preparándose para desfilar) y se aprestó a contestar.

- Diga.

_- ¡Mist estuviste genial! ¡Tan en papel! ¡Y te ves endiabladamente sexy con esos anteojos! ¡Las chicas que estaban junto a Serena no cesaban de gritar que 'les hicieras un hijo jajajaja!'_

Sin duda eso hizo que se sonrojara desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

- ¡Dawn no digas estupideces como esa! ¡E-es desagradable...!

_- Es lo que ocasionas entre tus fans, quien hubiera dicho que podías ser tan malditamente sexy y varonil..._

- Me das nauseas.

Se oyó una risita, y luego la voz se puso seria:

_- ¿Está todo bien por ahí?_

- Sí, aunque me apene decirlo; está todo muy tranquilo.

_- ¿Y ya has tenido oportunidad de espiar a tu presa?_

- ¡D-deja de decir tonterías como esa Dawn!

_- ¡Pero Mist...!- _se escuchó un suspiro resignado seguido de varias voces -_En definitiva, diviértete... oh, debo irme. Con las muchachas saldremos a almorzar algo hasta que llegue la ronda de trajes de baño..._

- ¿¡QUÉ...!?

_- ¡Nos vemos Mist!_

- ¿Que demon...?- alejó el celular de su oído y como estaba lo guardó en su bolsillo, mientras le latían las sienes de los nervios. Se tocó el cabello endurecido aún por el gel y suspiró audiblemente.

- Misty.

Al sonido de su nombre, se giró sin pensar -¿Sí...?

Pero sus palabras murieron en los labios cuando descubrió a Paul, cruzado de brazos con expresión seria mirándola fijamente.

- Ah... ¿Pero que...?

- Ni siquiera intentes negarlo Misty. _Sé _que eres tú- rompió con su previa posición y se le acercó con andar intimidante. Ella retrocedió hasta que chocó con la pared -¿No vas a decirme que estoy errado, cierto?

- ¿Que quieres Paul?- finalmente le habló con voz normal. En el transfondo podía advertirse una leve nota de histeria.

Pero este no contestó, volvió a cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho e inclinó la cabeza concentrando su estudio sobre ella -No voy a decir que no me costó reconocerte. Había algo en ti que se me hacía extremadamente familiar, pero bastó ver a cierto trío alterado para empezar a observarte más de cerca. Lo demás fue completamente obvio- suavizó su expresión al notar la mirada desconcertada de la pelirroja -¿Que haces aquí? ¿No se te ha dado por el travestismo verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Porque Dawn y tú siempre piensan cosas tan estúpidas como esa...?

- _Oh... _o sea que mi linda e inocente noviecita tiene algo que ver en esto.

- No algo, tiene _todo _que ver.

- ¿Y en ese todo está inmiscuido Ash?

Eso hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara -¡Porque todos piensan eso!

- Porque es lo más plausible. Entonces habla, Dawn puede ser muy maquiavélica cuando se lo propone.

- ¡No me digas!

Paul siguió observándola fijamente hasta que ella tuvo que correr la vista, otra vez abochornada -Ash y tú son tan semejantes, y me arriesgo a afirmar que todo esto tiene que ver con él.

- N-no es así...

- ...Y Dawn tiene la última palabra- declaró pensativo, luego su rostro se iluminó gradualmente. Le dio una palmada en el hombro -No te preocupes, no te delataré. Será divertido ver hasta donde aguantas... Eres muy orgullosa.

- Debo terminar el concurso sin que me descubran, solo entonces acabaré.

- Si es que la _presa _en cuestión no descubre antes tu identidad, ¿verdad?- rió sutilmente -Vaya, esto será muy divertido, como un juego del gato y el ratón. Te deseo suerte Waterflower, yo estoy de tu lado, aunque desde aquí no puedo averiguar que es lo que trama mi linda novia, pero te apoyaré. Cuenta conmigo, ¿está bien?

Aquello sacó de balance a Misty. Asintió con prisa inclinando la cabeza en agradecimiento -M-muchas gracias Paul.

- No me agradezcas, solo cuídate de no caer en situaciones bochornosas. La siguiente ronda es con trajes de baño ¿qué es lo que harás _baby face_?

./././.

Ni siquiera quiso pensarlo _'¿Desfilar en traje de baño...?'_ No, no se presentaría. Se escondería hasta que la pasada acabase. Solo debía encontrar algún sitio donde ocultarse que no fuera su camarín.

Con eso en mente, tomó el pasillo por el que Brock usualmente se dirigía al área de batallas. Ese era un sector que no estaba abierto al público, pero como ella conocía la mayoría del lugar a la perfección sabía donde se encontraba. Encontró una puerta y la abrió metiéndose rápidamente en la habitación, soltando un gran suspiro de alivio una vez se hubo apoyado confiada contra la madera.

Sin embargo otra exclamación proveniente desde el frente la obligó a alzar la cabeza, deteniéndose azorada ante lo que encontraron sus ojos.

Ash ketchum estaba viéndola profundamente sonrojado. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, a juzgar por el rosario de cuentas negras que le cruzaba el pecho, y el pantalón de baño en el mismo color que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Estaba descalzo y deliciosamente despeinado. La camiseta en el suelo denotaba que apenas estaba terminando de cambiarse.

- ¡L-lo siento...!- exclamó ella avergonzada apartando la vista y no sabiendo que hacer con sus manos que de golpe empezaron a temblar -¡Pensé que no había nadie aquí adentro...!

- No, esta bien- rió él tomando la prenda del suelo, dándole la espalda y volviendo a ponérsela -Solo estaba preparándome para la estúpida presentación...

- Sí, lo de los trajes de baño- asintió sin levantar la vista del suelo, de sus pies descalzos.

- ¿No vas a cambiarte?

- Ehm no, no me siento... bien. Y, y estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo para descansar...

- ¿Cómo esta habitación..?

- C-claro...

- ...Que es un sector que usualmente está cerrado al público y que solo los que conocen al líder de este gimnasio saben de él... dime ¿conoces a Brock?

- ¿A quien?- manifestó fingiendo demencia mientras reía lentamente.

Eso hizo que Ash se pusiera serio, y que en su rostro se dibujara una expresión enojosa -Eren no puedes estar aquí, será mejor que vayas a tu camarín si deseas descansar.

Al parecer lo había molestado notablemente, porque volviendo a darle la espalda procedió a calzarse un par de zapatillas playeras en completo silencio. Ella le hizo una reverencia corta que él ni siquiera vio y salió.

De pronto se sintió triste.

./././.

- Oi, ¿que haces vestido así?- Drew le dio un golpe en la cabeza cuando iba cruzando el corredor. Ella aún vestía formal, al contrario de él que lucía excelente en su outfit de playa: una bermuda azul, una camisa sin abrochar, un sombrero de pescador y calzado liviano. Mientras la miraba se calzó en el puente de la nariz los lentes oscuros -Estás pálido ¿te sientes bien niño?

- Creo que la comida del catering me cayó mal- se excusó volviendo a caminar hacia su camarín.

- ¿Quieres que le avise a May o a Max?

- Gracias pero no.

Ni siquiera escuchó lo que Drew terminó de decir, siguió caminando sintiéndose mal de veras. A su alrededor más chicos seguían pasando, empujándola presurosos para tomar su lugar en el desfile. Ella alcanzó su puerta y la abrió.

Dentro estaba todo ordenado, Clemont al párecer aún no había vuelto de su última presentación. Puso el seguro para evitar visitantes indeseados, y yendo a su parte del closet, tomó una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos para ponerse (la ropa que usaban debían devolverla apenas terminara la pasada), se quito el saco, la corbata, y empezó desabotonarse la camisa con furia, en el último momento cuando se la sacó en su totalidad se dio cuenta que estaba gruñendo de frustración, la arrojó a un costado del diván, y cuando se volvió tomando la camiseta para echársela por encima de la cabeza encontró al muchacho rubio parado en el lado opuesto a su diván, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.

- H-huh-huh...

- ¿Que haces aquí...?- le gritó ella cubriéndose con la prenda que aún no se había puesto y usando su voz normal. La que Misty usualmente hablaría en una situación semejante (Y no es que eso le ocurriera todos los días)

Él apartó la vista de los hombros de la chica, cuyo breteles blancos sugerían en demasía la prenda íntima que alcanzó a vislumbrar por varios segundos. Apretó los parpados intentando apartar la imagen.

- E-e-eres... ¡Eres una chica!

Misty afianzó más la prenda a su cuerpo -S-si lo soy...

- No es que luego del episodio del móvil rosado no lo intuyera pero me negaba a creerlo... ¿Acaso me has visto desn...?

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó más sonrojada -Ahora puedes darte la vuelta... ¿¡Que no ves que quiero terminar de cambiarme de una vez!?

- Ah perdón.

Misty esperó a que él se girara para ponerse la camiseta apresuradamente, luego se abrazó a sí misma -¿Cómo entraste?

- Estuve aquí todo el tiempo- contestó él mirando el techo -Solo que no me viste cuando llegaste, parecías muy concentrado en algo...

- ¡Y decidiste dejar que hiciera este show...! ¡Pervertido!

- No pensé que llegaría a tales extremos...- la camisa y el saco que ella usaba de pronto le pegaron en la nuca -¡Oye!

- Pervertido- volvió a declarar -Ya puedes girarte ¡Pero borra esa imagen de tu cabeza!

Clemont rió levemente y la miró unos segundos antes de caballerosamente centrar la vista en el suelo -Tú ya sabes mi nombre _baby face_, que tal si me dices el tuyo, y me cuentas que es lo que haces aquí.

./././.

- Clemont y Paul me descubrieron.

_- ¡Pero Mist! ¿Cómo?_

- No soy buena actriz, Paul lo sospechó desde un principio, Clemont... fue un accidente bochornoso, no me hagas recordarlo.

_- ¿Y Ash?_

- No, él no lo sabe aún. Esta ya es la última ronda ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

_- ¿Para eso me llamaste?_

- Quiero mi imagen de vuelta. Participé en este absurdo concurso de belleza exponiéndome horriblemente para darles el gusto. Sobretodo a ti. Me diste tu palabra que me la devolverías.

_- Y lo haré ¿no confías en tu amiga Dawn?_

- No, nunca.

_- Muchas gracias Mist, que estima me tienes. Pero escucha solo participa en esta ronda y todo volverá a la normalidad. Luego de que anuncien al ganador tendrás tu foto lo prometo._

- ¿Y destruirás toda copia que hayas hecho?

_- No hice ninguna copia ¿con quien crees que estás hablando?_

- Las conozco a ti y a May. Sé que tienen algo en mente.

_- Tienes mucha imaginación. Debo irme Paul desfila ahora, nos vemos luego._

Misty guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su jean. Esa era la última pasada por la pasarela, y cada uno podía elegir el atuendo a su gusto. Ella había escogido algo informal: un jean semi ceñido negro y una camisa a cuadros, zapatillas converse y una gorra negra. No era muy alejado a lo que usualmente usaría en el gimnasio por lo que se sentía bastante cómoda. La mayoría vestía parecido, sin duda todos antepusieron la comodidad en primer plano.

- ¿Estas bien?- Clemont le bajó la visera de modo juguetón, se acomodó los anteojos ante el empujó amistoso que ella le dio por respuesta.

- Estoy bien, muy pronto acabará esta basura y podre irme a casa.

- Lo mismo digo. Volveré sin pena ni gloria, y espero que esta vez Bonnie desista de sus planes amorosos y se haga a la idea de que su hermano será un solterón para toda la vida.

Misty soltó una risita -Clemont no exageres así, estoy seguro de que si te esfuerzas un poco más en acercarte a Serena y le das la oportunidad de conocerte, ella descubrirá la excelente persona que eres, y no se arrepentirá.

El chico pareció tocado por sus palabras, bajó la vista fingiendo acomodarse la gorra que también usaba -Gracias Misty, lo mismo va para ti y Ash.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¡N-ni siquiera estábamos hablando de mí, n-ni de él...!

- Eres tan obvia, y eso que apenas te conozco- le sonrió- Bueno, debo irme, nos vemos al final. Suerte _baby face._

- ¡Ya deja de llamarme así, es vergonzoso!

- Pues yo creo que el apodo va bien contigo.

- Oi, púdrete Clemont- le siseó entre dientes mientras el rubio alzaba la mano y se iba hacia adelante pues pronto sería su turno en la pasada final.

Misty suspiró por enésima vez_ 'Ya falta poco, solo es un maldito desfile más y podre ir a casa a olvidar toda esta parodia...' _se quitó la gorra negra y se alisó el cabello en un gesto inconsciente, lo tenía húmedo y salvaje luego de la ducha rápida que se había tomado gracias a que su compañero de camerino había hecho el papel de guardián apostado en la puerta del vestidor para que nadie osara interrumpirla. Se puso la gorra apresuradamente pues su teléfono empezó a vibrar en el fondo de su bolsillo. Lo tomó con extrañeza preguntándose quien podría llamarla, considerando que había hablado con Dawn antes, y que con Max se comunicaba por whatsapp transmitiéndole paso a paso las novedades, sus hermanas estaban en su salsa juzgando tantos chicos guapos así que sin duda tampoco serían ellas. Tomó el móvil y contuvo el aliento al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

Se aclaró la garganta intentando bajar el nudo de nervios que simplemente se alojó allí, y se dirigió lejos del bullicio general a donde creyó estaba más tranquilo.

- Hola Ash, que sorpresa.

_- Hey Mist ¿tanto tiempo verdad?- _la voz del joven sonaba rara e impersonal desde el otro lado.

- Si ha sido mucho tiempo- intentó reír pero solo logró sonar extraño -¿Como has estado? Veo que tienes señal así que no estás perdido en alguna montaña o en algún punto inerte del mapa, ¿verdad?

_- Nop, actualmente estoy en Kanto._

- Ohhh, ¿de veras?. ¿Estás en tu casa?- habló con suavidad.

_- No, estoy en el gimnasio de Brock en un concurso de belleza, y no, no preguntes porque francamente es ridículo. Y pensé que te vería, las chicas están aquí..._

- Ahm no. Ya sabes el gimnasio me mantiene tan ocupada... jejeje apenas me da tiempo de vivir. No sabía nada, quizás si May o Dawn me hubieran puesto al tanto, tal vez...- mintió cerrando los ojos y apretando su mano libre contra el pecho -Pero podemos arreglar para encontrarnos el fin de semana que viene ¿verdad? O es que ya regresas a...

_- ¿De veras no puedes venir? Estamos a solo unas horas de distancia, si sales ahora llegaras para la final...- _la interrumpió con voz esperanzada.

- De veras no puedo- se mordió el labio inferior -Tengo un retador esperando en la otra habitación, quizás cuando termine la batalla podemos...

_- ¿No puedes hacer el sacrificio por tu amigo a quien hace mucho no ves?_

- Lo siento Ash de momento es imposible- habló de modo estrecho intentando mantener el ritmo regular de su respiración. Seguía con sus parpados cerrados y la mano hecha puño contra su pecho. Sus nudillos estaban casi blancos de la presión que ejercía.

_- Es una pena me hubiera gustado verte._

- Perdón, mis obligaciones...

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que la voz del muchacho se oyera fuerte y clara detrás de ella -Sí Mist, realmente veo lo ocupada que estás.

La sangre se le heló en las venas, y su corazón se detuvo solo un segundo antes de empezar a latir a ritmo acelerado, un sonido inarticulado escapó de sus labios cuando se giró con prisa encontrando al nombrado muchacho a un metro de ella con el celular pegado al oído y mirándola con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

- Sabía que eras tú- siguió diciendo pese a que ella había dejado caer el móvil, sus labios se habían entreabierto pero no había dicho nada -Lo sospeché tras la segunda pasada, Dawn fue tan obvia, aunque la coartada con Max casí la creí, pero luego... en la habitación de Brock... te di la posibilidad que me dijeras que eras tú... y sin embargo...

- Ash yo... realmente.

_- Y ahora cerrando la ronda, aquí tenemos la última presentación de los participantes número 142 y 143 ¡Ash Ketchum y Eren Wild! Estos jóvenes son los favoritos del público recibámoslos con un fuerte aplauso..._

Misty levantó el móvil del suelo y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Temblaba tanto que fue una suerte que no se le volviera a caer. Cuando miró hacia el frente Ash ya había pasado de ella, corriendo la cortina púrpura y se encontraba recorriendo con soberbia la larga pasarela mientras a su alrededor las mujeres gritaban frenéticas, Serena, May y Dawn coreaban su nombre y aplaudían con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Misty no tuvo más remedio que limpiarse las lágrimas que habían osado mojarle las mejillas, y haciendo acopio de la fuerza que no tenía, hinchó el pecho, alzó la barbilla y adoptando una mirada indiferente y aburrida dio un paso al frente, y caminó detrás de él sin mirarlo, y sintiendo que dentro suyo todo se derrumbaba.

./././.

- No quiero hablar contigo ¿esta bien? ¿Quieres seguir manteniendo este teatro? Hazlo Eren, realmente no me interesa tener trato con mentirosos.

Misty lo miró con sus ojos dudosamente más brillantes, estaban lado a lado junto a todos los concursantes y frente al jurado que no cesaba de cuchichear. Misty tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta y parpadeó reiteradas veces para evitar las lágrimas. Se preguntó que diría el jurado y el público si ella desaparecía tras la cortina, iba directo al camarín, juntaba sus cosas y volvía a su hermosa ciudad de donde nunca debió haber salido.

Hundió la cabeza entre los hombros y se mordió el labio conteniendo los espasmos dentro de si misma. No quería alzar la vista, sus tres amigas estaban a su izquierda y a juzgar por sus expresiones se habían dado cuenta de que algo había salido mal. También sentía las miradas penetrantes de Paul y Clemont del otro lado de la fila, pero si se decidía a ver a alguno de los dos no podría contenerse y se echaría a llorar como una niña.

_-...Y ahora anunciáremos el cuarto lugar, los jueces estuvieron de acuerdo en que fue una revelación en este concurso. ¡Démosle un caluroso aplauso a Clemont, el joven científico y líder de gimnasio en Kalos! Un muy bien merecido cuarto lugar..._

Misty aplaudió casi por inercia al oír la conocida voz de Brock, y viendo como el sorprendido joven rubio se acercaba al estrado, donde le ponían una banda azul y le entregaban un ramo de rosas blancas. Este sonrió en su dirección y alzó el pulgar antes de hacer una reverencia al publico y a los jueces. Por el rabillo del ojo ella notó la cara desconcertada de Serena y el rubor de admiración en sus mejillas mientras recibía los saludos del reciente ganador.

Sus nudillos se sentían tiesos cuando dejó de aplaudir, de hecho todo su cuerpo se sentía así, como si estuviera labrado en piedra. Intentó echar los hombros para atrás pero solo logró quedar más cerca de Ash quien la recibió con una mirada indiferente y fría.

_-... El tercer lugar es para un joven coordinador muy famoso en su región, cuyas presentaciones dejan una retahíla de suspiros ¡Un gran aplauso para Drew Hayden!_

Misty reprimió una media sonrisa al ver la cara asesina que puso May, sobretodo viendo como muchas mujeres gritaban miles de cosas obscenas a su apuesto novio en tanto se acercaba al frente a recibir su mención. Obviamente el joven no podía disimular su orgullo y sonreía galantemente a la secretaria que le acomodaba la cinta de ganador y le entregaba el ramo de rosas amarillas.

Más allá oía los reclamos de Gary de que se apuraran a dar los últimos dos lugares. Ella también lo deseaba, luego de eso felicitaría a Clemont y volvería a ciudad Celeste.

_- ...¡Eren Wild! ¡Otra de las grandes revelaciones de este concurso! ¡Apodado Baby Face por sus fans, este chico de fría e indiferente mirada, y galante expresión logró eclipsar a nuestro jurado y al publico...!_

- ¡Eren!- exclamó alguien a su lado, dándole un empujón -¡Es tu turno, felicidades!

Misty apenas reaccionó al llamado que no era de otro que de Ritchie quien le sonrió con simpatía en tanto seguía impulsándola hacia el estrado. Movió las piernas, no sin antes mirar al alto joven que estaba a su otro costado, pero este ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Volviendo a hundir la cabeza entre sus hombros, caminó hacia el frente pasando a Brock que la ignoró llanamente, y se dirigió hacia la voluptuosa chica vestida de rojo, quien la esperaba con la correspondiente banda y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. En forma autómata recibió la mención y el ramo, intentando sonreír pese a que sabía que esa era la farsa más grande de su vida.

Acomodó el ramo de rosas en su mano derecha y se inclinó hacia Clemont quien le susurró un 'felicidades' con una sonrisa sincera, y cuando volvió la vista al frente para ver las divertidas caras de sus amigas, descubrió que ni May, ni Serena estaban y que Dawn estaba muy concentrada escribiendo algo en su celular.

Y la acción duró solo un segundo antes de que Misty entendiera que estaba pasando, Dawn la miró con una sonrisa culposa, y luego sus ojos se desviaron a Ash quien en ese momento estaba viendo la pantalla de su móvil como si acabara de recibir un mensaje...

… Y el joven se puso pálido y sus ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en los de ella. Y Misty supo que Dawn no había cumplido su palabra.

_- ¡Y el ganador de esta noche es nuestro actual maestro, la leyenda de Kanto, el mejor entrenador de la región: el orgullo de Pueblo Paleta Ash Ketchum! ¡Nuestro rey y ganador del concurso 'Belleza Masculina'!_

El joven se acercó al escenario antes de que el dueño de casa y anfitrión terminara su largo y ridículo discurso. Esperó pacientemente que las dos mujeres le pusieran la corona y la capa de terciopelo granate, para luego recibir el enorme ramo de orquídeas y el cetro que a simple vista no parecía de plástico. Entonces miró fijo en dirección a donde su primer príncipe se encontraba, e ignorando a los jueces que se acercaron a saludarle, se dirigió hacia ella a paso rápido, y antes de que Misty pensara en que decirle, o como excusarse, Ash la tomó de la barbilla (tras botar sus flores y el cetro) y de pronto sus labios habían alcanzado los de ella en un beso vehemente y desesperado...

Y la locura que se armó tras la acción jamás podría describirse con palabras; los gritos y los alaridos resonaron por todo el gimnasio, así como los flashes de las cámaras que esperaban inmortalizar de algún modo aquel momento.

En medio de ese caos, Misty miró los tiernos ojos castaños de Ash y lo escuchó decir con la voz más dulce que jamás le hubo oído:

- Eres una estúpida... también te amo...

./././.

Luego de eso hubo mucho que explicar, aunque los protagonistas de la historia no parecían dispuestos a brindar detalles. Y a May le costó mucho trabajo hacerle entender a su novio que _no_, Ash no se había vuelto gay, y que Eren resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Misty la alegre pelirroja líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Gary quedó profundamente decepcionado de que el publico considerara a una chica mucho más sexy que él, y más enojado estaba aún de que el insípido Ash Ketchum resultara campeón de una competencia que pensó lo tendría como finalista, y se marchó a volcar sus frustraciones a su pueblo natal.

Clemont se sentía profundamente feliz, tanto por su logro, como por los acontecimientos que envolvían a su reciente amiga. Además que la vida le brindaba una pequeña oportunidad de consolar a Serena, y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Sonreía recordando lo que Misty le había dicho, y la perspectiva que se le presentaba le parecía en extremo positiva.

Paul se sentía profundamente orgulloso del proceder de su novia, y no tenía problemas en demostrarlo. No parecía afectado al no ser reconocido como alguien popular, ni de ser tenido en cuenta por el publico femenino pese a que se sabía atractivo, pero quizás gracias a su carácter tosco y seco, la única que podía romper su fría mascara era esa muchacha de cabello azul que en esos momentos estaba literalmente colgada de su cuello.

- Te mataré por no haberme enseñado esta imagen mucho antes- decía Ash a su amiga mientras admiraba la pantalla de su celular con una sonrisa tierna.

- Ella me lo prohibió- le revolvió el corto cabello a la pelirroja que ya estaba vestida normal con su short de jean y una camiseta rosa con capucha, y quien en respuesta le sacó la lengua -Pero de haber sabido que esto terminaría así, lo hubiera hecho apenas tomé la fotografía.

- Oi Dawn, eres una _stalker_- Misty se encogió de hombros antes de tomar la mano de su reciente novio quien la miraba embelesado -¿Qué...?

- Recuerdo las ganas que tenía de besarte cuando estabas acomodándome la corbata...

- ¿¡Q-qué...!? ¡Arggg, no digas cosas como esas tan livianamente!

Dawn se echó a reír viendo el semblante pétreo de su novio -Ash, creo que ni Paul ni yo queremos saber tantos detalles.

- Lo siento, es esta maldita costumbre de hablar sin pensar.

- … Y de actuar sin pensar- el otro joven intervino -Lo que costó hacerle entender a todo el mundo que Eren era una chica, y una chica que todo el mundo conocía.

- No me lo recuerdes, mis hermanas casi mueren de un ataque al corazón.

- _Eso_ tan solo fue teatro, Mist. Esas tres no podían creer que eras tú quien estaba detrás de ese guapo chico misterioso que venció en el ranking de popularidad al gran Gary Oak.

- Ya cállate, Gary está demasiado resentido conmigo por esto, y ni hablar de Drew.

- Lo de Drew es diferente. Creo que May aún está intentando hacerle entender que él no corre peligro estando cerca de Ash...

- ¡Hey, eso no fue gracioso!

- ¡Es tu culpa por no aguantarte los impulsos! ¿Debías hacerlo delante de _toda_ esa gente?

- N-no lo pude evitar.

Misty suspiró riendo traviesamente antes de besar a su novio en la mejilla, luego se incorporó como si recordara algo -Oye, pásame la foto por whatsapp.

- Nop.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja quien de pronto hizo un puchero -¿Porque no?

- Porque es mía y queda muy bien en mi fondo de pantalla.

- ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso!

- Ya lo hice Mist.

- ¡Dawn...!

- Lo siento Mist, cumplí mi palabra, apenas se la envié a Ash la eliminé de mi celular. Tendrás que hacer méritos para que él decida compartirla contigo.

- ¡Eso no se vale! Era mía en primer lugar...

- Bueno, te dejaré verla solo una vez, y si haces méritos suficientes como dice Dawn, puede que te la envíe algún día- a modo de seguridad tomó el móvil rosado de ella en su mano antes de entregarle el suyo, evitando que decidiera compartir la imagen consigo misma o algo similar -Este es el mensaje que me mandó Dawn ¿no te lo enseñé verdad?

- Arceus, que cosa te habrá dicho para que actuaras así...- Misty agarró el aparato con manos ansiosas y acercó la pantalla a sus ojos verdes, sus mejillas lentamente se colorearon de rubor mientras en gesto inconsciente se mordía el labio inferior.

La imagen representaba a dos jóvenes Ash y Misty, ambos en plena adolescencia, durmiendo lado a lado en una pradera esmeralda (fruto de algún viaje por Jotho o Sinnoh), con sus manos dulcemente enlazadas, y sus rostros muy cercas el uno del otro, y de fondo un atardecer con toda su esplendor poniendo acuarelas de fuego en el cielo.

_'Esta cabeza dura está enamorada de ti desde que tiene memoria, solo tienes que ver esto para darte cuenta de la verdad que está frente a tus ojos'_

./././.

_Nota:_

_Bueno, este fic corresponde al reto 'Pokeshippeing I choose you' fui retada por Andy Elric y la palabra que me tocó es -creo- Concurso de Belleza. _

_Y salió este fic loco y retorcido..._

_Si, no sé de donde salió esta idea (aunque debo reconocer que hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic donde Misty hiciera de chico y confundiera a medio mundo) y justo vino el reto de Pandy y volví a reflotar mi idea en esta locura xDDDDDD_

_Ahora algunas aclaraciones:_

_- No encontré el apellido de Clemont por ningún lado, además de que estoy bastante descolocada con pkmn XY, sepan disculpar ese detalle._

_- Eren lo puse en honor a uno de mis personajes favoritos Eren Jaeger protagonista de Shingeki no Kyojin -I love Eren!- (Era eso, o ponerle Kazuto, o Kirito ambos de mi reciente obsesión SAO... Creo que Eren quedaba mucho mejor ^^)_

_- Sepan disculpar mis manotazos de ahogado, en algún momento como que la idea me tragó, y quería escribir mas situaciones divertidas pero simplemente esto se hubiera hecho eterno, aunque no niego la posibilidad de hacer una secuela donde pueda explayarme en los detalles que faltaron (que pasó con las hnas de Misty, quienes más participaron, que paso con Clemont y Serena, etc...)_

_- ¿Porque no actualizo si en el face vivo diciendo que lo haré? Ok, esa es una buena pregunta... aunque creo que tambien saben la respuesta xD Estoy obsesionada con Sword Art Online (los que me tienen en el facebook saben lo absolutamente desquiciada que estoy con los protagonistas de ese anime; Kirito y Asuna :3) y usualmente me la paso poniéndome al día con todo lo referente a ese show (imagenes, fics, capitulos, novelas ligeras, mangas, etc) y actualmente estoy con un fanatismo nivel Arceus que cada vez que me siento a escribir terminó fantaseando fics para dicha serie... y toooodos mis fics retrasados se atrasan aún más._

_Pero estoy segura de que cuando se me bajé un poco la locura por SAO podre enfocarme en los dos fics activos que tengo en este fandom (de todos modos Redemption vendrá pronto!)_

_En fin, hecha las aclaraciones pertinentes... creo que no me quedó nada en el tintero para decir xD me voy despidiendo rogando que este fic sea de su agrado y les saque al menos una sonrisa (con eso soy feliz!)_

_Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía! Y NO se preocupen que NO abandonaré mis fics de poke. Ash y Misty son y serán siempre mis consentidos :3_

_Musica que escuché (una y otra vez) para hacer este fic 'Yume Sekai' Ending de SAO 1 ***^***_

_Sumi Chan._


End file.
